Lok Lambert/Appearances
Episodes *Episode 01 - "A Seeker is Born" *Episode 02 - "The Casterwill Client *Episode 03 - "Words of Truth, Heart of Lies" *Episode 04 - "Into the River of Secrets" *Episode 05 - "Crawling the Catacombs" *Episode 06 - "Divide and Conquer" *Episode 07 - "The Legacy of Thor" *Episode 08 - "Two Powers Become One" *Episode 09 - "Absent Heroes" *Episode 10 - "The Treasures of the Argonauts" *Episode 11 - "The Beautiful Trap" *Episode 12 - "Like Father, Unlike Son" *Episode 13 - "Home Turf" *Episode 14 - "All Work and No Pay" *Episode 15 - "The Sceptre Deception" *Episode 16 - "The Bookshop Hunter" *Episode 17 - "The Vampire Loses its Fangs" *Episode 18 - "Memory Lane" *Episode 19 - "Ladies' Choice" *Episode 20 - "The Unseen Guide" *Episode 21 - "Coming of Age" *Episode 22 - "The Golden Asp" *Episode 23 - "To Be Together" *Episode 24 - "The Secret of Two Generations" *Episode 25 - "The Divine Comedy" *Episode 26 - "The Mission" *Episode 27 - "Doorway to Huntik" *Episode 28 - "The Tower of Nostradamus" *Episode 29 - "Cave of the Casterwills" *Episode 30 - "Knight of the Willblade" *Episode 31 - "Chasing Void" *Episode 32 - "The Blood Spiral" *Episode 33 - "Den Vs Harrison" *Episode 34 - "The Legendary Titan of Fate" *Episode 35 - "Zhalia's Mission" *Episode 36 - "Boys Will Be Seekers" *Episode 37 - "The Casterwill Connection" *Episode 38 - "The Titan in the Temple of Sun" *Episode 39 - "Sophie on Trial" *Episode 40 - "The Spiral War" *Episode 41 - "Gremlow Infestation!" *Episode 42 - "The Power of Umbra" *Episode 43 - "Lok's Leadership" *Episode 44 - "The Dead Magic Island" *Episode 45 - "The Phoenix's Ashes" *Episode 46 - "An Ally from the Organization" *Episode 47 - "Rassimov's Secret" *Episode 48 - "Back Home" *Episode 49 - "Words from Eathon" *Episode 50 - "The Spiral Mark" *Episode 51 - "Lok and the Betrayer" *Episode 52 - "Dante's Return" Merchandise Comic Books *Issue 01 - "The School of Mystery" *Issue 02 - "The Titan of the Forest" *Issue 03 - "The Fire of Georgiopolis" *Issue 04 - "The Treasures of Alexandria" *Issue 05 - "The Carnival of Deception" *Issue 06 - "Island of the Titans" *Issue 07 - "The Headless Horseman" *Issue 08 - "The Curse of Venice" *Issue 09 - "Grand Dragon Leviathan" *Issue 10 - "Mission to Skara Brae" *Issue 11 - "Seekers of Ys" *Issue 12 - "The Lost City of Casterwill" *Issue 13 - "The Secret of the Flying Dutchman" *Issue 14 - "Cerberus" *Issue 15 - "The Titan's Stage" *Issue 16 - "The Bulls of Pamplona" *Issue 17 - "The Power of Kronos" *Issue 18 - "The Guardian of Yonaguni" TCG *SAS-022 - Sophie Casterwill: Heir of The Casterwills *SAS-048 - Slitherfang: Serpent from the Nile *SAS-062 - Kipperin: Flight in the Night *SAS-065 - Lok Lambert: Courageous Novice *SAS-099 - Honorguard *SAS-107 - Darksleep *SAS-108 - Decoding *SAS-113 - Research *SAS-117 - Second Wind *SAS-123 - Skingrip *SAS-129 - Bladestorm *SAS-133 - Simplemind *SAS-134 - Slipstream *SAS-142 - Shadowspeed *LGS Booster pack art *LGS-004 - Tao: Legendary Titan of Spirit *LGS-009 - Lok Lambert, Bold explorer: On the Path to Master *LGS-010 - Lunar and Solar: Travelers' Guiding Light *LGS-022 - Nordrake: The Professor's Icy Titan *LGS-056 - Touchram *OAL-054 - Terrapede: Scavenger *PRO-007 - Suit: Agent in Action *PRO-009 - Redcap: Predator *TIN-002 - Dante and Lok: Great Seekers